


The Lovers: Makenna and Solas

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14DALovers, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Selves, Prompt Fic, Short, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: Glimpses of all the lives of Makenna and Solas share
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 15





	1. Wildflowers

Solas awoke to grasses tickling his bare back. Flowers of pink and purple and red hung over him, their gentle scent soothing to the ever-present ache in his chest. The blue sky hung over him, clear and free of any abnormalities. It was then that he knew.

He was dreaming.

But this wasn’t his dream. He didn’t dream of clear blue skies and fields of wildflowers.

“Finally awake?”

His heart stuttered—as it did every time she was near—with excitement, and then with sorrow. It didn’t matter if it was in reality or the Fade, every time she found him was a reminder of what he was giving up. Of what he couldn’t have. She made him question his decision every single time.

The dirt was cool under his palm as he pushed himself up. His necklace—Halla jaw secured with a piece of leather—thudded against his skin. It occurred to him that he was shirtless. “Again?” he asked, a sigh escaping his lips.

Makenna hummed in amusement. Her lips were curved into a smile. Freckles stretched across her nose and cheeks. Her vibrant red hair hung in loose curls around her face. “I like you without a shirt,” she teased, without looking at him. She was focused on twisting the flowers together into a crown. “I also like wearing your shirt.”

The sleeves of the green tunic he hadn’t worn since he left Skyhold were pushed up to her elbows. The hem barely covered her thigh, leaving most of it exposed. For a moment, he didn’t care that he was in the Fade. He wanted to feel entwined with her again. Wanted her so close they felt like one again. Every feeling, thought, desire he suppressed when he didn’t see her, bubbled to the surface.

Makenna looked up at him, surely sensing the tumultuous feelings that rioted within his chest. But she was silent. She laid the finished crown on top of his head. “There.”

“We cannot keep doing this,” he murmured. “ _I_ cannot keep doing this.”

“Afraid you’ll change your mind?”

“Among other things.”

“There is little harm in dreaming, Solas.”

“We both know that isn’t true.”

Makenna placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down to the earth. “Let me prove you wrong.”

He loved when she did.


	2. a tender caress

The softness of her cheek against his shoulder. The warmth of her curled into his side. The wisp of red hair that escaped her braid and curled around her chin.

Solas lived for these moments.

The short, quiet moments. The in-between. The minutes in-between sleeping and waking. And those in-between coffee and running out the door for work. The ones in-between classes and grading assignments and finals week. And the ones in-between safety and danger.

He cherished these moments. He cherished her.

Years ago, Makenna made such a huge impact in his life in just a few short hours. And it took him years to reconnect with her again. Years that he intended to make up for.

He reached across and brushed the wisp of hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her cheek, tracing the freckles that spanned across them like stars. The movement made her stir. Her eyelashes fluttered, but her eyes remained closed.

“What time is it?” she mumbled.

“It’s still early,” he whispered, unwilling to break the peace of the moment.

Makenna shifted, her thigh moving in-between his and her cheek was now in his chest. “Go back to sleep, vhenan.” The elvhen stumbled across her tongue, her mouth not used to speaking it just yet. But it still made him smile.

His lips ghosted across her forehead. “Ma nuvenin.”


	3. drive me crazy

Her scent was everywhere. It lingered on his sheets and pillows. Wove itself into his clothing. Clung to his skin. It permeated every inch of his space. Normally, he hated having someone else’s scent in his home. This was his space. It belonged to him and he wanted it to smell like it did, but with Makenna it was different. He didn’t mind. He relished it. He craved it.

And so did the wolf inside of him.

Solas felt the wolf clamoring for her. It gnashed its teeth together, a singular thought on its mind. A thought Solas shared. And when he heard the front doorknob turn, he jumped up from his desk, abandoning his work, and jogged down the stairs. He followed her scent to the kitchen.

“I picked something up so dinner wouldn’t be—”

Solas swallowed her words, not giving a damn about dinner and how late it might be. Her surprise melted into reciprocation and she kissed him back with fervor. Clothes dropped to the floor between the kitchen and the couch. Her skin—damp from the rain—was a cool contrast to the fire that raged under his.

By the time they were both sated, dinner was going to be late and cold. But it didn’t seem to matter. They stayed on the couch with their legs entwined together and his lips sliding down her neck.

“Did you miss me?” she teased.

He kissed the hollow of her throat. “Always.”


	4. candlelight

The storm hit in the middle of the day. One minute it was sunny and the next it was dark. Lightning streaked across the sky. Thunder shook the walls of their home. The power flickered on and off. Another clap of thunder and it didn’t come on again, plunging them into darkness.

Makenna sat next to him, her face aglow from the emergency candles she had dug out of the hurricane supplies. The flickering yellow light softened her cheekbones and reflected in her eyes. Solas found himself staring at her, the cards in his hands forgotten. Her toes were squished under his thigh and she was reclining back on the arm of the couch. The sight of her bare legs was interrupted by her denim shorts. She twisted her lips in a frown, staring at her cards.

It took her a moment to notice him staring.

“Something wrong?” she asked.

“I love you,” he blurted out. Was this the first time he was telling her? Would she surprised? Upset? Angry? Did she love him in return? Solas found himself holding his breath.

He nearly wept with relief when she smiled. “I love you too. But I’m not going to go easy on you,” she teased, waving the cards at him.

Solas tossed his cards to the side and reached for her.


	5. blushing

Pink bloomed underneath her skin. The wine glass rested on her bottom lip. She stared at him as if she couldn’t believe he could levy such a compliment towards her. The blush began at her ears and moved to her cheeks and neck. It was endearing. Cute even. And it made Solas what her body would like flushed with pink. Would it spread to her chest and dip between her cleavage? Perhaps even lower than that?

_She’s a married woman._

Solas raised his own glass to his lips. It was an attempt to clear his own head, banish his thoughts away. But he wanted nothing more than to peel her dress from her body and give her the attention her husband wasn’t.

Makenna turned her head to the side to look for him. He was across the room, engaged in a conversation with several young women. Solas expected her to look angry. Yet it didn’t seem as if she cared. When her eyes slid back to Solas, they were filled with desire.

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll meet you in the stairwell,” she whispered, taking a sip of her wine before walking away as if she hasn’t just offered to meet with Solas in secret.

He was going to play a dangerous game. And he was going to play it damn well.


	6. take my hand

Solas stood before the ornate doors, more unsure of himself than ever. The last time they spoke had ended in an argument. Accusations and insults flung at each other until there was nothing left to say. It wasn’t the way he had wanted to end things. Not that he had wanted to end things at all. That’s why he found himself standing outside the door.

The room was quiet. He hoped she was alone. He wouldn’t be able to speak to her otherwise. And if he couldn’t do that, then she would walk down the aisle to marry a man that wasn’t him. Solas would regret it if he let that happen, without telling her how he felt.

His fingers curled around the gold doorknob and he pushed the door open. To his relief, she was alone. Makenna was seated at a vanity with her back to the door. When the door clicked shut behind him, her shoulders sagged.

“I just need a minute, please,” she murmured. “I’ll be ready when it’s time.”

“My apologies,” he said.

Makenna jerked in her chair, looking into the mirror to see his reflection. A tissue was crumpled in her hand and he could see mascara smudged under her eyes. She had been crying.

“Solas?” She wiped her face with the tissue before turning to look at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted…needed to see you. I…” he choked. There were so many things he wanted to say. He was sorry. He loved her. He didn’t want her to marry Kiernan. Nothing came out. He didn’t want to tell her what to do. Nor did he want to pretend that things were perfect between them when they wouldn’t be. But he did want her to know that he was willing to fix it. To be open and honest and try again. He settled for a question. “Do you want to marry him?”

Makenna stared at him a moment before shaking her head. A small laugh escaped her, full of sadness, not mirth. “I’ve never wanted to marry Kiernan, but everyone expects. His mother. My mother. How can I say no?”

“You can. You can say no. You can walk away from this and you won’t have to do it alone. All you have to do is take my hand.” He held his hand out to her.

Her palm was warm against his.


	7. wearing the other's clothes

Solas reached for her but found the space beside him was empty. The sheets still held lingering traces of her body heat. She hadn’t been up long.

He found her in the kitchen in front of the stove. From the smell that wafted through the apartment, she was making pancakes and sausage. An emerald green dress shirt—one of his—barely reached her thighs. He walked up behind her and rested his hands on her hips. “Interesting choice,” he remarked, his fingers plucking at the fabric. Especially since he had shirts that were much longer.

Makenna smirked. “Sorry. I didn’t have anything else to wear.”

“You can keep clothes here if you’d like.”

She turned to face him, spatula still in hand. “Are you sure? It is a big step.”

“Of course,” Solas said, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. “It is the natural step for how often I want to spend time with you. Although,” –he kissed the corner of her mouth while reaching to pull the spatula from her grasp and lay it on the counter— “I like seeing you in my clothes.”

She didn’t wear his shirt for much longer.


	8. stolen glances

She was breathtaking.

The amethyst gown brushed the top of her feet, the fabric moving to reveal the silver heels with thorny metal leaves wrapped around the heel. Sleeves covered her arms to her forearms, and a sweetheart neckline showed off the only skin the dress allowed. Some might think she was wearing it to seem demure in such a big event. But Solas knew better.

It was to hide the bruises.

Kiernan had a relaxed smile on his face and a death grip on her arm. Sometimes it felt like Solas was the only one who noticed this. If anyone else had, he hoped they would convince her to leave. Spirits knew how often he tried.

He wanted to approach her, but he kept a distance. Yet their eyes met often across the crowded room. Never too long or it would be suspicious. But just enough that they could feel each other’s yearning to be together. Maybe he was a fool to hope that they would be soon. That everything would turn out for the best. He just wanted to be with the woman he loved.


	9. breathless kisses

Gravel crunched under their feet. The moons hung over them, illuminating their way back. Makenna walked a little unsteadily beside him. The fruit and honey meads had been too good not to try and they both had a little too much. Solas found himself keeping his arm out and ready to catch her. He already had to guide her back to him a few times.

The farm came back into view. She had left the porch light on and she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Solas stayed behind her as she walked up the porch steps. As soon as she was inside, he would retire to the small cabin near the fields.

She turned back to him. “Thank you for escorting me tonight. I had a great time.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“I had fun.”

“As did I.”

They were close and she was looking up at him. Solas couldn’t help but glance at her mouth. It didn’t go without notice. Makenna popped up on the balls of her feet and pressed a small kiss to his mouth. It caught Solas by surprise. So much so that he didn’t kiss her back.

Pink bloomed under her cheeks and she backed away. “I’m sorry. I misread that and—”

“You didn’t.”

Her lips were soft. The taste of honey and peaches and plums lingered in her mouth. His fingers threaded in her hair to tilt her head back. Solas stepped forward, moving her until she was pressed against the front door. _This is a terrible idea._ Her fingers gripped the collar of his shirt to keep him from moving away. _She doesn’t know anything about you._ His knee pressed in between her thighs.

_And she won’t like you when she learns._

Solas pulled away, his chest heaving. So was hers. He wanted to kiss her again. And from the expression on her face, she wanted to kiss him too. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He shouldn’t kiss her again. It would be kinder to end this before it even began. But he still found himself leaning down to meet her once more.

What could go wrong?


	10. midnight rendezvous

Solas opened the door to the hotel room. The bedside light was on and the doors to the balcony were open. He set the key down on the table beside the door and unbuttoned his jacket. The familiar smell of a clove cigarette wafted from the balcony. Solas hung his jacket up and walked to the balcony to greet her.

Makenna was sitting on a patio chair with her feet resting on another. Two glasses and an opened bottle of wine sat next to the ashtray. Lipstick on the rim of one glass indicated that she had already started drinking. She was staring out at the lights of Val Royeaux, the cigarette dangling from her fingers as if she had forgotten about it.

“You don’t usually call this late,” he said, pulling out the chair beside her.

“He just left for a business trip,” she said, not looking at him. “And I wanted to see you.”

“A business trip this late at night? Must be an emergency.”

She smirked. “Oh yes, one of his mistresses’ beds is freezing cold tonight and he had to go warm it. Not that I care, but he really thought I didn’t know. It’s almost insulting how little he thinks of me.”

Solas reached for a wine glass and took a small sip. “Did you really call me because you wanted to see me, or because you want what little revenge you can get?”

“You’re not revenge, Solas. You never are.” She ground the cigarette into the ashtray. “I called you because I want to sleep next to someone I love. And because I…” she trailed off, rubbing the yellowing bruise on her arm. “I think I want to leave him.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. This wasn’t something that was going to be easy. And Kiernan would not easily let her go. While he wanted her to leave, he was also terrified for her.

She nodded.

Solas set down the wine glass and reached for her hand. Their fingers interlaced and he raised her hand to his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. “You don’t have to do it alone.”


	11. promises

He found her sitting on the front porch steps. A steaming mug was resting in her hands. She was staring out at the serene lake. His gaze was immediately drawn to the ring on her finger. Delicate silver with leaves twining around the band and an amethyst resting in the middle. When he found it in a shop in Arlathan, he knew it was for her.

_My wife._

He could scarcely believe that she was. That of all people she could have chosen, she chose him. Promised to love him for the rest of their lives. Sometimes he believed it to be a dream and he would wake up feeling all the lesser.

A squeaky board gave away his position. Makenna turned her head and smiled up at him. “Morning. Do you want breakfast?”

Solas sat down beside her on the steps. “Later.” He kissed her cheek. “I just want to spend this moment with you.”


	12. crave

Solas couldn’t wait for the gala to be over. He no longer cared to mix and mingle and discuss his work. Not when Makenna was standing across the room giving him _the look_. The one that indicated she wanted to return to the hotel room and make use of it before they checked out in the morning. Technically, the gala didn’t end for another two hours. But he didn’t think he would make it to the end.

He could already feel her skin under his lips. Hear the cries that would tumble from her mouth. Taste her on his tongue.

He took a sip of his champagne as if that could ease his craving.

As if she could read his mind, she winked at him from across the room and tilted her head to the exit. She began to move through the crowd. Damn the gala. They could finish it without him. He set his champagne glass on a table. Her red hair was a beacon that he followed until he pushed open the glass doors and followed her to the valet.

Thank goodness the hotel wasn’t far. He wasn’t sure they would make it otherwise.


	13. ask me to stay

The blue glow from the TV was all that illuminated the room. Not that either of them were watching it. Her knees dug into his thighs. His hands were up her shirt, fingers exploring the plane of her back. His own shirt was gone. Tossed to the side and forgotten.

They barely paused to breathe let alone think. All he could think about was her mouth on his, how warm she was, how soft. And how her body felt pressed against his. Solas gripped the edge of her shirt and pulled it up. A noise in her throat signaled her displeasure, but she pulled back and raised her arms. Her shirt landed where his was. He leaned forward, his mouth finding her collarbone.

“Solas?”

“Hm?” He kissed the swell of her breast.

“Ask me to stay.”

He paused, his lips resting on her skin. “You want to?”

She snorted. “Of course, I do.”

His mouth found hers once more. “Then stay,” he murmured against her lips. “Stay.”


	14. intersect

They sat facing each other in the field of wildflowers. The clarity of the blue sky was replaced by a green that reflected on their skin. It was getting closer to that time. And yet she didn’t look bothered. She looked serene. Like she knew what she had to do and she was going to do it.

“Was it real?” he asked.

She quirked an eyebrow. “Funny question from you.”

“I suppose it is.”

Makenna sighed. “I like to think so. We may not get our happy ending here, but other versions of us might. I think that’s incredible.”

 _Our happy ending_. What would that have looked like? Would the Inquisition pull them into another direction, or would they have left? Was a happy ending marriage, children, a quaint cottage with a garden where they could pretend they weren’t “gods?” She had shown him worlds—lives—where they were just Solas and Makenna. Nothing more.

Just two lovers drawn together over and over again.

Solas leaned in, reaching for her. Her cheeks her soft against his palms. And her lips were soft against his. “No matter what happens, Makenna. My love for you was never a lie.”

Her fingers traced his cheek. “I know my love, I know.”

The sky exploded.


End file.
